


Scars

by R3nee41A



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Island did happen, Mental Abuse, Oliver is the Arrow, Only Diggle work with the Arrow, Physical Abuse, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3nee41A/pseuds/R3nee41A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity do not know each other. He sees her everyday at the coffee shop he owns. He finds out Felicity is being physically and emotionally abused and he wants (needs) to help her, but what he don't know is she's also an employee of his at QC who is stealing money from the company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I know another story, but I couldn't get this out my head. I like dark stories. I have no idea why. So, I hope you like it, although I'm not sure if it's been done before. This story is about being abused, so I caution readers. If this is a trigger for you DO NOT READ!
> 
> As usual leave me a comment letting me know what you think and if I should continue.
> 
> All mistakes are minds.
> 
> Remember this is for entertainment only, so be nice with comments and suggestions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/o7cl19421/)

He watched her every day as she ordered the same large coffee, two creams, no sugar.

 

She was beautiful.

 

She always wore her hair in a ponytail, but today her blond locks hung down her back.

 

She wasn’t his usual type. Maybe that’s why he was single. Maybe different is… better.

 

It was just something about her that had him mesmerized every time he saw her.

 

She never smiled. Not even to the Barista, who constantly made jokes. She seemed… sad.

 

He will ask her name and ask her to sit with him, but she was gone before he could blink.

 

There’s always tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

He sat.

 

He waited.

 

She never showed.

 

It would be another three days before she walked into the coffee shop again. This time there was something off about her.

 

Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was wearing sunglasses.

 

It was cloudy outside because it was raining moments ago.

 

As she gave the Barista her money, he noticed her hands were shaking. That was all he needed to approach her.

 

He stood up and made his way to the counter where she was waiting for her large coffee. When she received her order she turned around so fast he didn’t anticipate he would make her spill the coffee right on his shirt.

 

Her eyes bulged.

 

He huffed out a breath. It was hot.

 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry” she said trying to reach for napkins to help clean his shirt. She was panicking and he didn’t know why. It was an accident.

 

“It’s ok, I have another shirt in the back” he told her trying to stop her from… being afraid. He couldn’t see her eyes because of the sunglasses, but he knew she was staring at him. “I own the place and if you don’t mind, let me get you another cup of coffee” he explains grabbing for her cup.

 

She flinched.

 

He frowned.

 

“I’m good. I didn’t spill all of it. I… I have to go. Sorry again” she said as she move passed him like bolt of lightning. He did get a glance of her face from the side. It was bruised. It made sense to him now why she was wearing those damn glasses hiding that beautiful face of hers. Who would do such a thing? Why? Those questions clouded his mind and fueled his anger as he stood standing in the same spot. He would find out.

 

She was being hurt…

 

By the hands of another.

 

“Oliver?” the Barista said.

 

He heard his friend call his name but he didn’t care to answer. He just walked towards the back of the shop to change his shirt with one thing on his mind. ‘Someone would pay.’

 

* * *

 

She made it home in record time considering she stopped at a park to add water to the coffee.

 

She hoped it would be good enough.

 

As she walked through the door, he was waiting for her.

 

“What took you so long” the man said reaching for his cup of coffee.

 

“It was more people in the shop than usual” she explains.

 

He takes a sip of the coffee and spit it out right away. “What the fuck is this shit” the man yelled making Felicity flinch.

 

She had started to cry. “I’m sorry”

 

“I told you I like it hot” he shouted back slapping her. She fell to the floor and laid in the fetal position as she cried. “Now your mother has to pay for your mistakes” he said as he kicked her in the stomach.

 

She cried out loudly.

 

He didn’t care.

 

He took his coffee and went to his bedroom with her mother.

 

She heard the screams.

 

She heard the loud crashing noises that rattled the walls.

 

Then it was silent.

 

She got up and made her way to her bedroom.

 

She opened up her computer and started writing in her journal. (typing) My name is Felicity Smoak. If I’m found dead, along with my mother, it is my step father who killed us. I have tried to get away, but he threatens my mother... so, I stayed. I have done things; I have stolen from the company I work for... for HIM, all in the name of keeping my mother safe… I’m tired, I’m weak and every day I want to die, maybe take some pills in order to put myself out of this miserable life I have, but I can’t leave her here with HIM, I won’t… Today’s date is Saturday, May 15, 2015.

 

She closed her computer and cried herself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Her mother was flicking through the television channels when she looked over at her husband. “You think she fell asleep like she usual does?”

 

“Maybe, I don’t hear anything” the man said opening the room door up so he could hear.

 

“The money is almost gone, you need to tell her to get some more” the woman said to her husband.

 

“We’ll do it tonight. I will drag you around the house, slap you a bit, maybe even pull a knife on you. That will get us everything we want” the man said laughing.

 

“She’s so pathetic. I can’t believe she’s my daughter. Now come over here and rub my feet, these girls are aching” the woman said.

 

“Anything you want Donna, anything for you” the man said as he sat down on the bed and laid one of her legs on his lap and starting rubbing her foot.


	2. Wait For Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/o7cl19421/)

The morning was like any other. The sun was barely shining and the morning rush for coffee was in full swing, but Oliver had only one thing on his mind. HER. He was going to…

 

Wait for her.

 

Talk to her.

 

Help her.

 

Not knowing her name made it hard to find out anything about her, so Oliver decided he would follow her once she got her coffee. He was anxious to know something about her. He wanted to know who was hurting her and why would she stay with someone who would do such a thing.

 

Many questions crossed his mind and he was hoping she would fill in the blanks once they got acquainted.

 

It was an hour before closing time.

 

The coffee shop stayed open until noon and then reopen in the evening for those ‘after work coffee fanatics’.

 

He figured she worked because her normal time for getting coffee was before 8am. It was routine. For the past several months he had watched her, he could count on one hand how many times she didn’t show up. It was becoming frequent now and that scared him.

 

Is she alright?

 

Is she laying in the hospital somewhere?

 

Questions, questions…

 

He was about to exit his car when he spotted her.

 

She is like a breath of fresh air.

 

She was sprinting down the street. He guessed she was trying to make it before the shop closes.

 

It took her ten minutes to exit the coffee shop. She headed the same way she came from, which was fine with Oliver because his car was turned the same way, so he didn’t need to turn the car around.

 

She was about a block down the street when Oliver decided to trail her.

 

She was walking pretty fast, which caused him to speed up a little. He didn’t want to make it obvious, but he wanted to know where she was going so he could find out a little bit more about her.

 

She crossed the street.

 

“Damn it” Oliver said to himself hitting the steering wheel. He wasn’t sure which way she was headed and he was stalling traffic.

 

He parked the car, got out and started following her.

 

“God, I’m stalking the poor woman” he thought as he smiled to himself shaking his head. Oliver knew his reasoning was justified and giving the chance of finding out who was hurting her… let’s just say putting the fear of God in them will be nice, but shooting a few arrows in them would be better.

 

Oliver notice she was walking in the business district. She must be headed to work.

 

Oliver had just passed Merlyn Global, he was about to pass Kord Industries when he noticed she crossed the street again.

 

“Where is she going?” he said jogging across the street.

 

One more block and he would be at Queen Consolidated. There is no other business left unless she’s about to cross the bridge.

 

Oliver wondered why she wasn’t driving. This was a pretty good walk especially for someone wearing high heels from the coffee shop.

 

He paused when he saw where she was headed.

 

She went into QC and that was the best knowledge for Oliver, she was one of his employees. He could look her up in the employee’s files, only if he had a name.

 

Oliver waited a few minutes before he too went into the building. The security guard at the door gave him a nod as Oliver walked up to the help desk.

 

“Good Afternoon Mr. Queen” the woman said showing her pearly white smile.

 

“Hi, can you tell me the name of the young blond who just passed by here? She was wearing glasses and her hair was in a ponytail” he said giving her his playboy smile.

 

She let out a breath of disappointment. The nerve of this guy, the woman thought to herself. “Mr. Queen, I’m sorry… I’m not sure I know who you are talking about” the woman said sarcastically.

 

Oliver didn’t quite believe her. He knew she was always throwing herself at him and he didn’t accept her advances. It even got to the point Oliver literally threaten her job if she didn’t back off, so inquiring about another woman must have made her mad. “Joanie” he said in a harsh tone. “You are aware of everything that goes on in this place, don’t think for a minute I’m not aware of your reputation…” he replied raising an eyebrow at the woman.

 

“If you’re talking about the IT girl, her name is Felicity Smoak” she responded.

 

Smiling at the woman he said “Thank you, that wasn’t so hard was it?” he questioned hitting the counter and walking away, not waiting on her to respond.

 

Oliver rushed over to the executive elevators. He wanted so much to find her on the IT floor, but finding out where she lived in order to find out who was hurting her was his top priority.

 

As the doors opened, Oliver ran into Walter Steele, QC’s CFO.

 

“Oliver” the man said surprised.

 

“Walter” he replied giving the man a nod of the head.

 

“You just missed the meeting. Did you get the times mixed up?” the man asked.

 

Oliver was so anxious to get on the elevator he told the man what he wanted to hear. “Yeah, I had a situation at the shop and my assistant reminded me 10 minutes before the meeting, I just couldn’t make it in time” he said. He loved his assistant. She was like a second mother to him, but he had to put the blame on someone. He would just have to buy her flowers and send her to the spa for his little tall tale. She would forgive him if she finds out.

 

“Oliver, there is something I would like to discuss with you. It is very important. Can we meet in my office in 15 minutes?” Walter asked.

 

“Yeah, sure” Oliver replied getting into the waiting elevator that started to make a buzzing sound because he had held it open so long. Walter gave him a slight nod as Oliver pushed for his floor.

 

When he made it to his floor Mary was waiting for him at the elevator. Oliver always told her she had a sixth sense because she always knew when he was the one on the elevator. “Where have you been, Walter been calling you all morning?” the woman said.

 

“I know. I ran into him downstairs. I had something I needed to do that was important” he responded walking into his office.

 

“More important than meeting with investors” she replied. Oliver gave her a look that she knew when she was overstepping her bounds. She ignored him. “Well, I’m off to lunch. If you can remember, you have two other meetings this afternoon starting at 2pm” she said grabbing her purse and headed to the elevator.

 

Oliver made a grunting sound as he thought about those meetings. He shook it off and started his computer. Once his computer was ready he said “Felicity Smoak” as he typed.

 

Her resume’ was impressive, but her picture told what her resume’ didn’t. She was beautiful, but unhappy. She looked… worried. Her picture looked more of a mug shot than an employee picture, which most employees’ tends to smile for their picture because it’s official that they have a job. Not Felicity and that too worried him.

 

He wrote down her home address on a piece of paper and stuffs it in his pocket.

 

He shut down his computer because he had to meet with Walter.

 

Tonight will be the night the Arrow will pay someone a visit.

 

* * *

 

Oliver sat in Walter’s office listening to the man speak. He tried to concentrate on what the man was saying, but his mind kept wondering off to Felicity. He knew he was acting like a schoolboy with a crush, but he couldn’t help it. It’s just something about her that made him want to make her his.

 

“… these small amounts would have gone unnoticed if I wasn’t looking into something else” Walter explained.

 

Oliver snapped out of his thoughts. “How much are we talking about?” he questioned.

 

“About ten to twenty thousand dollars… several times a month for the last few months. Like I said this would go unnoticed at a billion dollar corporation like ours, but I was looking into another matter when I saw it” he clarified.

 

“So basically, someone is stealing money, but kept it in small amounts hoping it wouldn’t raise a red flag…” Oliver replied rubbing down his face with his hand. “… so, how do we…”

 

Oliver was interrupted by the person he been dying to see.

 

“Mr. Steele, why am I being fired?” the woman question barging in the room angry. Oliver gasped.

 

“Ms. Smoak, you are not being fired. I called you up here because I know you are good at what you do and I need you to look into something for me” Walter explained to the woman who relaxed at his words.

 

“Ok” she said.

 

“Oliver and I…” Walter started as Felicity looked to the side of her. She didn’t know he was in the room. She had started fidgeting with her fingers like she was nervous. “… realized that someone is stealing some amounts of money from the company and I need you to find out who” he continued.

 

“Oh, Mr. Queen, I didn’t see you there. Not like you’re invisible or something, because look at you… I didn’t mean look at you like you’re a Greek God… and I’m not saying you’re not, only that you are sitting there… you can be where you want it is your company and all… and I’m going to be quiet now” she looked back at Walter with wide eyes. “Sorry, I talk a lot when I’m nervous”

 

If there was such a thing as falling in love with someone without knowing them then Oliver just did. He had a stupid smile on his face. He was mesmerized once again at the blond beauty. “Ms. Smoak, no need to apologize and there is no reason to be nervous. We need your help” Oliver said.

 

“Right, I’ll get on it” she said as Walter handed her the print outs.

 

“You will have temporary access to my database, but Ms. Smoak…” Walter said. “Tell no one”

 

Felicity swallowed as if it was taken as a threat. She was about to leave the office when she turned back around. “When I find out the information you asked for, what will happen to that person…” Both men looked at her as if she knew the answer to the question so why ask. “I was just curious that’s all” she said putting on a fake smile.

 

“Fired… prosecuted. This is a big deal Ms. Smoak, someone is stealing and that can’t go unpunished” Walter said. She shook her head and left the office. Oliver didn’t like her expression on her face once Walter told her the outcome. He wondered if she knew something or the person who was stealing the money.

 

“Walter, if that is all I will see you later” Oliver said to the man getting up out the chair so he could catch up with Felicity.

 

“Sure Oliver, we’ll talk soon” the man said as Oliver left the office.

 

* * *

 

Felicity pushes the elevator button to take her down to the IT department.

 

She was breathing fast almost to the point of hyperventilating.

 

She was nervous…

 

She was the one who took the money and now she was asked to find out who. HER.

 

No, she wasn’t nervous, she was scared.

 

She had to fix it.

 

But how?

 

Blame someone else or come clean.

 

Should she just quit?

 

Should she run and hide far away from Starling?

 

Questions, questions…

 

She didn’t hear him walk up to her. Her mind was running a mile a minute.

 

“Hey” he said startling her.

 

“Mr. Queen, sorry you scared me” she responded holding her chest.

 

“Oliver, call me Oliver” he replied and she smiled. “I was wondering if you would like to get a cup of coffee”

 

She blinked a few times staring at him.

 

“Felicity” he questioned.

 

“Umm” she responded.

 

“Coffee” he replied.

 

“Oh, yeah… I love coffee” she said.

 

“Does that mean yes” he asked.

 

“Yes to what?” she questioned.

 

“Would you like to have coffee with me?” he asked again. He was getting nervous because she wasn’t answering the question. He thought her rambling in the office meant she had some kind of attraction to him, but maybe he was wrong. The elevator opened and she rushed in. Oliver followed.

 

She didn’t answer.

 

Oliver wasn’t use to being turned down when he did ask a girl out, but he knew she was different. She wasn’t the type to throw herself at a man, at least he assumed she didn’t.

 

He was out of options so he stopped the elevator.

 

“What are you doing?” she said giving him a scared look.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you. I just been trying to talk to you since that day at the coffee shop” he explained. She relaxed a little, but not much.

 

“Talk about what? There’s nothing to talk about…” she said.

 

“What happen to your eye that day?” he asked taking a step closer to her.

 

“What… nothing. I’m clumsy. I fell and hit the side of my face” she responded.

 

Oliver knew that was the typical response from someone who is being abused.

 

“Felicity, I can help you if you let me” he said.

 

She had begun to get upset. She pulled the stop button out and the elevator continued on its way. “I don’t need help Oliver and if you don’t mind I have work to do, so leave me alone” she said rushing out the elevator when the doors opened.

 

Oliver was left standing dumbfounded in the elevator as the doors closed on him.

 

 


	3. Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> Sorry it was the long wait for this chapter, but life got in the way. This is a short chapter because I wanted to update quickly, but there will be another update in a day or two.
> 
> WARNING: I been meaning to put warning up about this story and each chapter, so if you have been in this situation that it may be a trigger for you STOP NOW, DO NOT READ. I have been in this situation some years back, so I know what you are going through and I'm sorry, but there is help out there, you don't how to go through it alone. That being said, there be be some grammar errors, but please be kind, this is for entertainment only and I'm still learning.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/o7cl19421/)

Felicity rushed back to her desk with lightning speed. She was angry and confused to why Mr. Queen was so persistent to want to talk to her. She wasn’t the type to get the popular guy in class and she didn’t expect her place of employment to be any different. She always noticed the odd looks from her coworkers. She would even hear the whispers as she walked pass them. She was used to it, that’s why she didn’t socialize with them. The less they knew, the less they could talk behind her back.

 

Her getting caught talking to the boss, would just fuel the fire to their conversation.

 

But that wasn’t important right now.

 

Walter wanted her to find the person who has been stealing money from QC.

 

Walter is aware money is missing, which means it is a matter of time before she is caught and put in prison.

 

She couldn’t go to jail and leave her mother with… that man.

 

No, she needed to make the situation go away.

 

Maybe placing the blame on one of those rude coworkers, who loves to stare at her as if she has two heads. That could work.

 

No, that wouldn’t be right.

 

Maybe, if she tells the truth, not only will she go to jail, but her mother's boyfriend would go to jail for extortion.

 

Her mother would be alone, but at least she would be safe.

 

Her mind was full of scenarios, but none of them made any sense or at the very least they wasn't the right thing to do. Only telling the truth is what's right.

 

No, she couldn’t do that either. She would never get a job using a computer ever again if she ever got out of jail.

 

Tears clouded her eyes as she sat there staring at the printout Walter gave her.

 

So, she decided to do what she did best. She erased herself from existence, transferred some money from QC to an alias account and typed out a resignation letter addressed to Oliver Queen.

 

When she was done, she cleaned her office space and left the building… forever.

 

* * *

 

Oliver had been in meetings all day.

 

He was tired, hungry and ready to leave for the day, but he was waiting on a certain email from an investor Walter told him would be vital for their new and improved science division. As he strolled through the emails he noticed an internal email from Felicity Smoak. That put a smile on his face. His heart raced as he clicked on the email.

 

His smile turned into a frown.

 

He read it over and over.

 

I ran her away he thought to himself. He frantically pulled up employees files and searched for her name. It wasn’t there, besides that email addressed to him, it was like she never existed at QC.

 

He was confused.

 

He closed down his computer, no longer worried about the investors. “I have to make this right and find her” he told himself as he rushed out the office.

 

* * *

 

“YOU WHAT?” the man yelled making her stumble backwards. His yelling was nothing new, but she was afraid of what followed.

 

“I… I had to, they were on to me” she explains. Her mother was looking at her with something in her eyes Felicity never seen before. Was it remorse, hate, envy? Was it the fact she knew she would have to pay the price for her daughter’s choice?

 

“We need that money” he responded calmly while balling his hands into a fist.

 

“I transferred more money this time, maybe it can help until I find another job” she explained. She looked between the two who just stared at her. She thought she heard her mother whisper something to him right before he hit her in the face.

 

She hit the ground hard holding her face.

 

She stayed that way for a while hoping he was done, but he wasn't.

 

She could hear her mother pleading with the man to not hit her again, but he did not listen and punch after punch Felicity endured until darkness fell upon her.

 

* * *

 

The sounds around her were muffled. She knew she was still lying on the floor, but she could hear what sounded like voices coming from her mother’s bedroom.

 

Her body ached and her left eye was swollen she could barely see out that eye.

 

“She’ll be waking up soon, get her to go back to QC… I need more money” her mother said. "That bitch need a little incentive, punching her is not good enough."

 

Felicity tensed hearing those words from her mother.

 

Her mother.

 

She wasn’t held against her will.

 

She was the one doing this to her.

 

Felicity looked at the door she was near. She had time to run out without them knowing she was gone. If her mother was not in any harm, she had no reason to stay and endure this type of treatment.

 

With all the strength she had, which was little, she got up quietly, unlocked the door and ran for her life.

 

She didn’t know where to go, and technically she didn’t exist anymore, but that was her advantage because she wouldn’t be found.

 

The only person that came to mind was Oliver Queen. He was the only person who looked at her like a normal person, besides Walter. She had no friends or other family members and right now she needed someone to talk to.

 

She ran to the coffee shop hoping he would be there for the evening rush. She couldn’t go inside looking the way she did, so she opt to wait by the back door hoping someone would take the garbage out. So, she sat on a motorcycle that was parked near the door.

 

She didn’t know how long she waited there, but eventually the door opened.

 

* * *

 

Oliver must have drunk five cups of coffee as he waited, hoping she would show up.

 

It was almost closing time and the shop was empty. He knew she probably wouldn't come in at this hour, but he wanted to see her so bad.

 

He sat in his favorite spot. The spot he always sat in as he watched her day after day willing himself the courage to say something to her.

 

He would wait, again.

 

“Oliver, you can’t sit there forever” Diggle said as he locked the doors. “She’s gone, you said it yourself”

 

“I know, but I don’t know how to find her. Something is wrong… I can feel it. I knew then and I know now John” that last part was said in a whisper.

 

“I can make a few calls and see what I come up with, but right now let’s clean this place up so we can go do what we do best, there are a few people we can find” he said and Oliver nodded and got up out the chair.

 

It only took them a few minutes to clean up the place. “I’ll see you at the lair in twenty” Diggle turned the lights out and headed to the front, while Oliver grabbed the garbage and headed towards the back.

 

He locked the door behind him, but dropped the garbage with force when he noticed someone on his bike with their head down on the handlebars asleep.

 

He noticed the blonde hair and his heart skipped a beat.

 

It was her.

 

The universe must be paying him back for all the bad luck he had over the years including his father dying and his five years on that hellish island. His luck couldn’t get as good as this.

 

“Felicity” he said softly but she didn’t move.

 

He walked over to her and nudged her slightly as she jumped up in terror. He frowned. He didn’t expect to see what he saw. His heart started to race for different reasons. His blood boiled. He was angry.

 

Holding her face in his hands he said “who did this to you?”

 

She just stared at him as the words couldn’t leave her mouth. She wanted to tell him everything. But right now she needed a friend… she needed him. She shook her head as she started to cry.

 

“Felicity, tell me… please” he whispered.

 

She couldn’t, not now. She grabbed onto his jacket and cried into his chest. He held her close and the only things that ran through his mind was the fact that she came to him and someone was going to die for hurting her.

 

 


	4. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys was so awesome on the response to the last chapter that I made a decision to update early.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/o7cl19421/)

The wind felt good brushing against her face as she held on tight to his waist. She had never been on a motorcycle before. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. Oliver tried to convince her to go to the hospital to get checked out, but she had refused on the account she knew they would notify the police. It was her mother after all. Her mother may have put her through hell, but she loved the woman and right now she was even conflicted about telling Oliver the truth.

 

Her life has been reduced to lie after lie.

 

Her heart ache, well her body does too, but the emotional pain will last longer. She haven’t yet come to terms with what she found out. Did she hear her mother right? Was it the her imagination getting the best of her because she wanted to get out of that situation so badly? Maybe she has a concussion. Maybe she’s still lying on that floor and her being with Oliver is just a dream. If it is a dream she most definitely didn’t want to wake up. She felt… safe with him. She felt a spark the very first day she ever saw him and when she waste the coffee on him she panic because she knew he was out of her league.

 

And now…

 

He was her saving grace.

 

Her savior, knowing that made her smile a little as she held on to him tighter. That’s the feeling she want to hold onto forever because she never had anyone of the opposite sex to care about her like that. As she thought about it, no one ever cared about her, not even her mother. She was always invisible to others or the “talk of the town” because she was a dorky computer nerd, who is wicked smart, awkward and more than anything, antisocial, so she got lost into her work. Her work was her love.

 

And now she would probably lose the one person who does care when he finds out she was the one stealing money from QC.

 

She tensed at that. Oliver must have noticed because he glanced back at her for a quick second before concentrating back on the road. She couldn’t see his face, but she knew his eyebrows had furrowed.

 

She wasn’t sure where they were headed. All she knew is the hospital (or police station) should be the last place. She was hoping she could trust him, but right now trust was hard to come by, but she had no one else to run to.

 

Oliver pulled into a garage adjacent to a very tall building. She assumed this is where he lived, at least she hoped. Oliver parked his bike and pulled off his helmet. “You’ll be safe here” he said to her.

 

“Where’s here?” she asked looking around the garage. “I don’t think hiding in a parking garage is a good idea”

 

Oliver smirked. “We will take the elevator up to my penthouse and you can stay in my spare bedroom until we figure things out” he explained.

 

Felicity noticed he said “we” instead of “you”, but she just nodded in agreement. Oliver got off the bike and then helped her off. She was brushing the winkles out of her clothes with her hands when Oliver held out his hand for her to take. She paused for a moment contemplating what to do. He didn’t say anything as she looked from his face to his hand.

 

It was another few seconds when she finally took a breath and grabbed hold of his waiting hand.

 

While in the elevator no one spoke a word. Oliver still held her hand, while Felicity was trying to control her breathing. She could tell Oliver was staring at her and that made matters worse. When she was about to say something to him the elevators doors opened onto his… beautiful apartment. “Wow” Felicity said looking around.

 

“It’s nothing” he responded pulling her inside.

 

“Says the billionaire” she murmured.

 

“You can make yourself at home. I will show you to your room as soon as I get you some ice for your eye” he said with a soft smile walking into the kitchen. Felicity looked around the penthouse suite as if it was a museum. She was fascinated by the painting he had on the walls and the numerous pictures of his family he had scattered throughout the living room.

 

Oliver returned to the living room with a bag of ice, a med kit and a chair. “Sit here” he told her.

 

She gave a tight smile and did what she was asked to do.

 

He was gentle on her face as he cleaned the area with a cotton ball and alcohol. She cringed only once. When he was done with that he put a few butterfly bandages on the side of her face. “Do you want to talk about what happened” he asked.

 

She knew this was coming, but she just wasn’t ready to talk yet. “No” she responded lowering her head. Oliver understood. He wasn’t going to pressure her into telling him. When she was ready, he will be there listening.

 

“Ok… is there any…” clearing his throat. “other places on your body that need bandages” he closed his eyes to that statement hoping she didn’t take it the wrong way.

 

“Not really… I’m just sore” she replied blushing because even her words sounded sexual.

 

Oliver moved into the space in front of her and kneeled down in front of her. “Felicity, did you erase yourself from QC’s system?”

 

The question caught her off guard. There were so many things she didn’t take into account when she ran to him.

 

She didn’t answer him.

 

“Talk to me, please” he pleaded.

 

“What do you want me to say exactly” she said with a clenched mouth.

 

“Why did you give QC the wrong address to where you live?” he questioned because he had went to her address he wrote down earlier before she deleted her information, and the address didn't exist in Starling. GPS put the location in the ocean.

 

“Oliver if you brought me here to give me an interrogation, I made a mistake coming to you” she said getting up and heading to the door. "Have you been stalking me?" she stomped moving fast to get out.

 

“No, wait… that’s not what I was trying to do” he said walking up behind her. “When I saw you in the elevator earlier, I was worried about you and I knew someone was hurting you. I wanted to know who so I could… help” he wanted to say kill the bastard, but he refrained from telling the truth, so she wouldn’t leave. So, I went to that address once I read your resignation email hoping I could understand why you wanted to leave my company” he tried to explain.

 

She was still facing the door as Oliver talked to her back. “I didn’t want anyone to ever come to my house… it’s not a good place” she said turning around to face him. Tears were in her eyes. Oliver felt so bad for asking those questions at this moment, but he was so worried about her that if she had gave the right address he might could have stopped the abuse from happening.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you angry” he responded. “Come on, let me show you to your room, so you can relax and freshen up. I think I have some clothes of my sister’s here you may be able to fit until you can get some of your own” he said taking her hand, without asking this time, and led her upstairs to the spare bedroom.

 

The room was gorgeous like the rest of the place. Felicity was in awe, but she couldn’t enjoy it like she wanted to. Oliver was being a friend, not that she wouldn’t mind him being something more to her, but this was temporary and when he finds out about her theft, the room is going to go from big and beautiful to a dark 6 by 8 cell.

 

She was looking at herself in the mirror when Oliver returned with a few items she would need. He didn’t say much only that he would be downstairs cooking her something to eat. Felicity almost rejected his good gesture, because no one has ever cooked for her, at least not on purpose, but she thought better about it and said nothing. She didn’t want what she been though to ruin what normal people do for each other. She would have to learn, but for now she had built a wall around herself that can be taken down and trust in others, at least in Oliver, is the first step.

 

When Felicity was done showering, she didn’t bother to go downstairs to eat. She just wanted to sleep. She notice Oliver had place a glass of water and two small pills she assumed were pain medication on the bedside table. She took them, got into the bed and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Felicity actually had the best sleep she ever had for what she could remember. She showered and got dress. It was a few minutes after eight in the morning, she wasn’t sure if Oliver had left for work or not and she didn’t want to be left alone.

 

She walked down the stairs and saw Oliver was drinking coffee watching what looked like the news. She noticed his shoulders got tensed and he didn’t move the cup from his mouth as if he was frozen in place.

 

“Oliver” she said trying to figure out what was wrong.

 

Until she saw what was on the television.

 

She too tensed up.

 

Her mother and step father was on the news with a picture of her saying she was missing, she didn't come home last night and they want her back. Her mother should be given an award for best performance by a female because she had her fooled just like she’s fooling the public. Her mother was crying and begging for whoever took her daughter to let her go without harming her.

 

Oliver had enough. He turned the television off and threw the remote. The sound hitting the wall startled Felicity. She wasn’t quite sure if he knew she was standing behind him.

 

He turned towards her. His eyes gave him away. He was angry and something else she didn't quite know what.

 

From that moment Felicity knew he had figured it out.

 

“Oliver” she whispered shaking her head in a no moment.

 

“They hurt you didn’t they?” he questioned but it was in a whisper as if he was holding the anger in.

 

“Oliver” she said again.

 

Neither one of them answered the other.

 

“Felicity, I need to go out for a while. I’ll be back soon. Please stay here” he told her as he grabbed his suit jacket and push the button for the elevator without looking back at Felicity.

 

She didn’t say anything or try to stop him and she doesn’t know why, well she does, but she just doesn’t give a damn anymore. Whatever Oliver is planning to do, her mother deserves it.

 

The elevator opened and Oliver stepped inside finally looking at Felicity before the elevator doors closed.

 

 


	5. Deceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay! Ok, so I think I've made up for the long wait on a update. The next update will be on Monday.
> 
> As usual the mistakes are minds.
> 
> Comments, kudos and critiques are welcome (just keep it clean and respectful. Writing isn't easy.)
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/o7cl19421/)

Diggle couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He watched Oliver pace back and forth in the lair as he explained Felicity’s situation.

 

The air in the room was thick.

 

Confusion was on both their faces.

 

Oliver and Diggle just assumed Felicity was a victim of domestic violence involving a significant other, but this… this is unreal and Oliver’s facial expression shows it the most.

 

“Oliver, this doesn’t make sense man. You said it yourself, you thought this been going on for some time, what made her leave her parents now. What she finally had enough?” Diggle questioned with furrowed brows. Oliver couldn’t answer the man. “And, why delete her record from QC only to run to the owner of the company. Something isn’t right Oliver” the man said folding his muscular arms as he leaned against the table.

 

“I don’t know John” Oliver responded agitated with his partners questions. It made sense to Oliver why she was reluctant to talk about what was going on. Most victims of domestic violence do not like to talk about it because it is a reminder of the suffering they endured and the love they have for the abuser. He can’t imagine what Felicity has gone through by the hands of her parents, but it will end today.

 

“All I’m saying is if they were abusing her, why get on all the news stations concerned that Felicity is missing or possibly kidnapped. I think you need to get her to talk or get the police involved” Diggle suggested.

 

“I can’t do that, I promised her I wouldn’t get the police involved” Oliver yelled.

 

“Oliver, you don’t even know this girl, for all you know she could be manipulating you” Diggle explains. Oliver gave his friend a stern look that made Diggle back down on his questioning. “Ok” he responded raising his hands as to surrender.

 

“John, it did not take me long to recognize something was wrong with her. The bruises on her face, the shaky hands… just her behavior in general were signs of abuse” Oliver said as he rubbed his hands down his face.

 

“You sure you are not transferring what you been through on her?” Diggle asked.

 

“No, that’s not what this is” he replied.

 

“Every relationship you’ve been in did not work out because you thought they wouldn’t understand you… what you’ve been through. You weren’t willing to share what happened to you all those years away and you said you couldn’t be the Oliver Queen and the Arrow at the same time, so you chose to be alone. Then she walked into the coffee shop and you took a liking to her on the spot, why. What made her different?” Diggle explains.

 

“Diggle” Oliver whispered shaking his head. Oliver knows John is just looking out for him. John has been Oliver’s protector like Oliver protects Starling, but his questioning was going too far.

 

“Once again, all I’m saying is you feel some sympathy for this girl because just maybe you found someone who had it rough just like you did, but you are ignoring some facts of deception” he continued. “Look, I got your back with whatever you decide, so what’s the plan boss”

 

“I don’t know yet. I want to put an arrow in both of them, but I also want to talk to them as Felicity’s boss” Oliver said.

 

“And as her boss, you could use that to engage their minds, to see what they are up to, after all Felicity is your “missing” employee” Diggle said agreeing with Oliver.

 

“Right, we need to go and talk to them. Maybe they are still at the police station” Oliver replied jogging up the stairs as Diggle followed.

 

* * *

 

Diggle words echoed through his mind the whole ride to the station. He was so caught up on the situation surrounding Felicity he hadn’t realized they made it there so quick. There were still a few media outlets hanging around outside the station when Oliver exited the car. A few reporters ran up to him and started asking questions that he couldn’t answer or didn’t know the answer to, but it was two questions that stuck in his mind as he climbed the stairs to the station door. “Did the “kidnapping” have anything to do with him considering she did work in the IT department and what made this missing person more important than any other?”

 

If Felicity was actually kidnapped, it would seem as though it had something to do with QC, but she wasn’t kidnapped. She was safe at his penthouse hopefully relaxing and clearing her mind from all the abuse she had been through, but why did her parents make this situation news. An adult person is not considered missing unless they have been gone for forty-eight hours. Felicity was barely gone twelve hours before her parents had the whole city on alert, but why? His mind was racing with thoughts and questions he hoped will be answered soon.

 

When he finally entered the station Felicity parents was sitting on a bench cuddling each other. Oliver walked over to them.

 

“Mr. & Mrs. Smoak, hi… I’m Oliver Queen” he said reaching out his hand so Felicity’s father could shake it, which he did. Oliver sat down near them trying to gather up the right questions to ask without giving anything away.

 

“Oh, Mr. Queen, we’re not married, his name is Johnathan Pike and you can call me Donna” she said as Oliver nods.

 

“Can you tell me what happened, I want to ensure this has nothing to do with my company, although we will give you all the support you need in finding Ms. Smoak” Oliver probed.

 

“My baby girl… she always had a few mental issues, but she never left without me knowing” the lady said as she cried into her “boyfriend’s” chest.

 

“I’m sorry, did you say mental issues?” Oliver questioned with a frown.

 

The lady pulled out a bag of medication and handed them to Oliver. Oliver read through them realizing they were all antipsychotic medications such as Clozaril, Seroquel, and Risperdal and a few others for depression he couldn’t pronounce the name of. “Why are the bottles full, does she not take them anymore” Oliver asked being curious.

 

“Yes, she does. I just got them filled on yesterday, but every now and then she would miss a dose and the episodes would start all over again” she explains.

 

“What episodes?” Oliver asked.

 

“She would get confused and sometimes she would harm herself. The other day she ran herself into a door. I was so scared. I thought she killed herself, but she was just knocked out. Her eye was so swollen and red. We put her to bed and when we checked on her a hour later she was gone” the man said finally contributing to the conversation.

 

“She has written many suicide notes… I just want her back, so I can get her some help” she said weeping. This information has taken Oliver aback, he didn’t expect this at all. Diggle words and what her parents were saying were ringing in his ears.

 

Oliver swallowed hard. He was also trying to control his breathing, which was fast as if he was about to hyperventilate.

 

“Has she been dangerous to other people?” Oliver asked in almost a whisper.

 

“No, she wouldn’t hurt anyone, not even a fly, just herself. My girl is smart, a genius if I may say, but she has always been a bit antisocial. She says she like being by herself” the man answered.

 

“Why would you think she was kidnapped?” Oliver questioned.

 

“I found a bank statement yesterday with several deposits that wasn’t her pay from Queen Consolidated and I thought maybe she was working on the side, but who would pay such large amounts for her kind of work unless it was illegal. She had to have gotten into something dangerous” Donna explains.

 

Oliver almost choked on his own spit when he heard that. It would explain the money missing from QC and why she resigned right after Walter asked her to look into it. “I… I have to go. Let me know if I can be of any assistance Mrs. Smoak” he said getting up and giving the man a nod before he rushed out the station.

 

He rushed passed Diggle.

 

“Is everything alright Mr. Queen” Diggle question trying to catch up.

 

“Not at all, John” he said climbing into the backseat of the car without saying another word.

 

 


	6. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, 
> 
> Happy reading.
> 
> As usual all mistakes are mines, I'm not perfect or an English major, so forgive me. xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/o7cl19421/)

Oliver stared out the window as Diggle drove concerned for his friend. Oliver has changed so much over the years since his return that Diggle would hate for him to regress back into his old ways.

 

As complex as Oliver’s emotions are, it can lead him down a dark path if Diggle didn’t step in and help.

 

“So… what did Felicity’s parents say?” John asked looking back at Oliver through the rear-view mirror.

 

Oliver closed his eyes and lowered his head at the man’s question, but he did answer. “They said she was pretty much insane. That she takes these medications to control her… she obviously been hurting herself” he said with a fake laugh, but didn’t open his eyes trying to control his emotions because he really liked Felicity.

 

“She lied to you?” Diggle questioned trying to see where Oliver’s head is at.

 

Oliver looked at Diggle through the mirror. “It seem as though she did according to them” he whispered turning his head back towards the window not wanting to see Diggle expression.

 

“You believe them” he asked.

 

“I don’t know, but I do know two things” he said.

 

“And that is” Diggle raised an eyebrow at his friend.

 

“If she needs help, I’m going to help her” Oliver responded.

 

“And the other thing” Diggle said trying to engage his friend’s mind.

 

“Something isn’t right. I can feel it" he replied without taking his eyes from the window. "Her parents conveniently had everything in place including bank statements suggesting Felicity stole from QC"

 

“Oliver, man, you don’t even know this girl all that well. She could be manipulating you” Diggle argued. "Her parents could be telling the truth, you are missing money from QC in which she happens to work at"

 

“Maybe, but its only one way to find out” he said.

 

“And what is that” Diggle continued to question.

 

“If I can’t help her as Oliver Queen, then I will help her as someone else” Oliver said as he slumped down into the seat with his head leaning back against the headrest.

 

Diggle shakes his head. “You know I’ve been meaning to tell you how it really weirds me out to no end how you refer to yourself in the third person like that” Diggle said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Oliver didn’t respond. “Where to boss?”

 

“The lair and then home” Oliver said. “I need to put my plan in motion. One way or another the truth comes out tonight”

 

* * *

 

Felicity couldn’t believe the freedom she had at Oliver’s place. She was free from the constant stares. She was free from her parents telling her what to do or what not to do. She was happy to not have to look over her shoulders every five minutes being paranoid that HE might do physical harm to her. She was just free.

 

She was treated like a child for so long, that just being at Oliver’s place brought some kind of peace.

 

She had prayed for this.

 

She prayed every day for a way out of that horrible situation and now she might just have found it.

 

Staying with Oliver was just a temporary fix until she figures out what to do next with her life. In the meantime, she made herself at home. She cleaned her “temporary” bedroom and bathroom as well as the kitchen, in which Oliver left crumbs on the counter by the toaster and a few dishes in the sink. She even took something out to cook for dinner. She had to do something to repay him for helping her. It wasn’t much, but she hopes he recognize the effort of saying thank you.

 

She was on the couch relaxing with one of Oliver’s books she found lying on the end table when she heard the sound of the elevator moving. She closed the book and sat up smiling, anxious to see him, because right now he was her only friend. When the elevator opened her smile changed to a frown when she noticed the expression on his face.

 

“Hey” she said not sure why he was looking like someone had kicked his puppy.

 

“Hey” he responded walking over to her taking a seat next to her.

 

“Is something wrong?” she asked facing him fidgeting with her hands.

 

“Yeah, a lot, but for now I need you to tell me everything that has happened to you” he replied taking her hand in his to stop her nervous movements.

 

She tensed for a moment and blew out a breath removing her hand away from his. “Oliver, I told you, I can’t… I don’t want to talk about it. How about I go in the kitchen and make you something to eat. I’m sure you are hungry” she said getting up, but Oliver grabbed her arm and held her in place.

 

“Felicity” he said. He didn’t know if it was him grabbing her arm or the question he asked her, but Felicity tensed even more and said…

 

“NO OLIVER” she yelled. That took him by surprise. “WHY CAN’T I JUST HAVE SOMETHING NORMAL FOR ONCE” she said pulling her arm away from him closing her eyes as she took deep breaths.

 

Oliver blinked a few times, not quite sure what to say and he definitely didn’t want to get her even more upset, but he had to know or at least see her reaction. “Are you on any anti-psychotic medications?” he questioned looking for any type of deceit.

 

Her eyes opened fast with shock at his question. “What?” she said shaking her head. “I’m not crazy Oliver… you think I’m crazy, of course you do” she said with a slight laugh. “Why else would someone like you try to help someone like me. I’m not even your type… how stupid was I to think I had a chance at a normal life” she said as she paced back and forth. Oliver watched her closely.

 

“Felicity…” Oliver tried to speak, but she cut him off.

 

“I’m not crazy Oliver” she said. After a few seconds she said. “Oh God, I am acting like a crazy person aren’t I” she chuckled at that. “Is that what they are saying? That I’m crazy… I need meds to control my “crazy ways” … Oliver, I’m not crazy” she said calmly once again taking a breath. “I know a crazy person don’t think they are crazy, but I swear… I’m not crazy” she said trying to convince him.

 

All Oliver could think of was Diggle voice telling him she is manipulating him, but he knew better, his gut was telling him she was telling the truth. What he was about to do may cause her to hate him forever, but if her parents are abusing her he need that out in the open so she can be free of them. “Felicity, my bodyguard is downstairs ready to take us to the police station where your parents are waiting, so we can sort this out” he said.

 

“What… you’re going to take me back to them. I trusted you” she cried. Oliver felt so bad. He was trying so hard to hold his emotions in, but it had to be done. He won’t let them hurt her. In order to put his first plan in motion he needed to make physical contact with her, so he got up and grabbed her hugging her tight in order to plant a tiny tracking/listening device on her. He knew she would push him away, which she did. “Don’t touch me!” she yelled.

 

Oliver nods and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He told Diggle they were on their way down. “Let’s make this easy for us all. There are a few police officers waiting with my bodyguard, so don’t think about running” he said. Oliver had a lump in his throat as he looked at the expression on her face, which was a mixture of sadness and pure hatred. He hoped when it was all over, she would understand what he had to do.

 

Felicity pushed for the elevator as she said “you’re sending me to die”

 

Oliver mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts. Is he sending her to her death? Will he get to her in time? Will she hate him forever?

 

Questions, questions, but no answers right now.

 

He wanted to tell her the truth so badly, but he couldn’t so he just said ‘I’m sorry” as the doors to the elevator opened and they both got in.

 

As tears rolled down her face she looked at him and said “I’m sorry too”

 

 


	7. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity both have a plan, but neither works out as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/o7cl19421/)

Oliver felt like shit.

 

The look on Felicity’s face broke his heart, but all he could hear was Diggle words telling him what if she’s lying. What if she’s… _crazy._

 

So, he let her walk away from him, not knowing if he is sending her to a certain death.

 

That’s why he needed to move fast. The sun was going down and it was the perfect time for him and Diggle to do what they do best at night.

 

For the past few years he had stopped people who was poisoning his city and if Felicity or her parents are lying about the abuse, they are no different the ones he had put away.

 

Diggle would discreetly trail Felicity and her parents to their home and he would follow on nearby rooftops. The plan was to listen in on Felicity and her parent’s conversation, so he could get the evidence he needed to prove they were physically and mentally abusing her. The police can bring charges against them and he can sue them for the money they were stealing from his company.

 

He hated he put her in this predicament, but he had no other choice. At least, that is what he tells himself.

 

He rushed towards his car once he saw that Felicity had gotten into the patrol car. It shouldn’t take him no more than an hour to get there, change clothes and head back to the station. Diggle will keep him informed on things just in case the plan changes.

 

* * *

 

Felicity couldn’t believe Oliver sold her out. How naïve she was to think he was different, to think he would have believed her. Her parents were to blame, but she felt like she had lost a friend. She had no one she could trust. She was all alone as usual.

 

She lift her head up high and walked with the officers out the door. She wasn’t going down like this. No, she needed a plan. She was fed up with her mother’s manipulating ways and the abuse. Since no one seems to believe her, she would become what her parents made her out to be, crazy. Maybe if she played the part, she could scare them off and eventually they would let her leave without batting an eye.

 

She could hope…

 

The ride was short or Felicity was so deep in thought that time got away from her. She caught sight of her mother right away standing with HIM outside the police station.

 

The patrol car came to a stop right in front of them.

 

“Showtime” Felicity mumbled to herself. She got out and ran to her mother as if she hasn’t seen the lady in years. Her embrace was more like a tackle because her mother stumbled backwards before returning the hug. She wonders what was going on in her mother’s head, hell who is she kidding, she didn’t give a fuck. “Mom… I’m so sorry I left. I won’t do it again” she said. She felt her stomach turn as she almost lost her lunch because of the words she was saying, but she had to stay in character. This is, after all the person they claim she is. “Can we leave now” she said giving her mother’s bitch, cause that’s what he is, a smirk. Felicity couldn’t wait until they got home. Shit is about to hit the fan.

 

“Of course baby, we can live just as soon as the Detective speak with you” her mother explained rubbing her daughter’s back. Felicity didn’t want to talk to anyone. They wouldn’t believe her anyway, just like Oliver didn’t. Her mother was smart, but Felicity believe she is smarter. She should have stopped this a long time ago, but she honestly thought her mother life was in danger. She had no idea it was her mother who was coaching her boyfriend to mentally and physically abuse her.

 

Payback’s a bitch.

 

After countless questions Felicity barely answered, the Detective released her into her parent’s custody. The ride home was so excruciating that Felicity had to take several breaths just to calm her heartbeat down. Her mother rambled the whole time and every time she opened her mouth Felicity got angrier and angrier, but she had a plan that needed to be played out in order to stop their abuse.

 

When they pulled up in front of their house Felicity whispered “Let the games begin”. She wanted to do it at home because let’s face it home is where they did their dirty work without witnesses. Felicity was going to give them the same courtesy. Kind of…

 

She let them walk up to the door first. She wanted the chance to surprise them with what she was going to do next. She could hear her mother yapping her mouth. Felicity hated she got that trait from her mother. She guarantees by the time she gets through with them neither will have anything to say.

 

Her mother unlocked the door and her and the boyfriend walked inside. Felicity was a few steps behind.

 

Felicity slammed the door so hard the house nearly shook, stopping her mother and her “dog on a leash” in their tracks. “What the…” her mother was cut off by the expression on Felicity’s face.

 

It was pure evil.

 

“Shut your fucking face” Felicity said as she kicked off her shoes. “I’m so tired of hearing your nagging mouth that my head hurts just listening to you”.

 

“How dare…”

 

“I said SHUT UP! I will talk and you will listen. Now, tell your pet to pick up my shoes NOW!” Felicity screamed. Felicity knows she looked like a deranged person. Hell that’s how she felt at this point.

 

The man looked at Donna for guidance, he was completed confused at what to do. Donna stared at Felicity with what seem like pride.

 

 _That bitch was getting off on the way I’m acting. Not what I was hoping for._ She thought to herself. “Tell him Donna, I won’t ask again” Felicity warned with a raised eyebrow at Donna.

 

“Do it” Donna ordered the man. Like a good servant, the man picked up Felicity shoes.

 

“What do you want me to do with them?” he questioned looking between the women.

 

“I want you to lick them clean. I think I stepped on something on the walkway” she smirked.

 

“I’m not licking your shoes” the man replied throwing the shoes down.

 

Felicity walked up to the man and kick him in the nuts. “Yes, you will” she said remembering him kicking her numerous times since him and Donna been together. The man fell to the floor holding his groin screaming in pain. “Do it or you will never use that part of your body again” she said kneeling down placing the shoes by the man’s mouth.

 

He made a groaning sound but he did comply.

 

“Now, what should I do with you” Felicity said looking at her mother. She started to walk closer to her. “All my life I trusted you. I knew you, of all people, would never hurt me… but you did. You manipulated me and you hurt me and now I will hurt…” before she could finish there was a loud crash from the window.

 

* * *

 

“Diggle, you copy” Oliver questioned through his ear piece.

 

“Five by five” he replied.

 

“Where are you?” Oliver asked as he jumped from one rooftop to another. He knew Felicity lived on the side of town the coffee shop and QC was located because she didn’t drive and most of the times she was walking. So, her house had to be walking distance.

 

“They just turned left on South Boulevard and fifth” he answered. “I’m about a half block behind them”

 

“Good, I am coming up on Fifth now…”

 

“Wait… I think they are pulling into a residential area. Yeah, they are parking. I’m going to stay at a distance, but the radio frequency from the device you have should work if you get close enough. You should be able to hear through the walls with clarity.”

 

“Diggle, I’m coming up from behind you now” Oliver said staying hidden along the trees. Residential areas are tricky because they are only houses on the blocks. No businesses or tall buildings. Oliver is use to jumping and hiding along tall buildings.

 

Oliver approached the house as quiet as he could. He was able to see movements through the window. He doesn’t really need the device, he could hear them talking clearly, but for the sake of Diggle he turned the device on anyway.

 

He listens…

 

 _“I want you to lick them clean. I think I stepped on something on the walkway”_ Oliver was shocked at what heard. He had almost dropped the device because Felicity was sounding like a different person, not the person he met or the person who ran to him in tears fearing for her life.

 

 _“I’m not licking your shoes”_ he heard the man reply and a couple of loud thumps.

 

 _“Yes, you will…”_ he heard the man yell as if he was in pain. _“Do it or you will never use that part of your body again”_ Oliver had heard enough. He throws the device down and got an arrow out of his quiver. As he continued to hear groaning noises Oliver stood by the window and saw the man on the floor with Felicity kneeling down talking to him. Then, Felicity got up and faced her mother. _“Now, what should I do with you” Felicity said looking at her mother. She started to walk closer to her. “All my life I trusted you. I knew you of all people would never hurt me, but you did. You manipulated me and you hurt me and now I will hurt…”_ Oliver wasn’t going to witness her harming her mother, so he broke through the window.

 

“Oliver, what are you doing man?” Diggle asked. “You could have kicked the door in, you’re not in a tall building” Diggle said shaking his head.

 

All three people in the room was startled by the intrusion from the man in green leather. He aimed his arrow at Felicity. She looked shocked and horrified.

 

“Felicity Smoak, You Have Failed…

 

 


	8. Dilemma II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry about the late updates, it is so much going on in my life right now. I appreciate all that made comments on the last chapter as well as those who continue to follow this story. This is the end of Felicity's scars and coming up in the next few chapter we will learn about Oliver's and maybe a little bit of Diggle's. We all have scars and we all can overcome them.
> 
> As usual all mistakes are minds. Yes, my grammar sucks, but I do it for entertainment and to pass the time. Comments/kudos are always welcomed.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/o7cl19421/)
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

_“Felicity Smoak, You Have Failed…_

Those words echoed across the room. _No, it can’t be…_ she thought.

 

The air was getting really thick. She couldn’t breathe at all. Her heart was beating so fast.

 

“Turn around slowly” he said.

 

 _What?_ Is all she could think of as she swayed a little trying to compose her bearing on what was happening. Her mind felt cloudy that she couldn’t think straight. She could hear the muffle sounds of her mother speaking, or was it laughter. Whatever it was she could not hear it clearly.

 

She turned around slowly and watch as the hooded masked man in green leather pointed an arrow at her chest. Frack, this is not turning out as she expected. Raising her hands in the air as she tried to calm her racing heart she said “Mr. Ar… Arrow” she swallowed hard. “This is not what it looks like, I swear” she pants. Oliver raised an eyebrow as he looked from the man on the floor groaning to Felicity who looked shocked and scared. Felicity noticed what he was looking at and closed her eyes cause despite her being innocent, the scene in front of her paints a different picture.

 

Felicity moved slowly towards the Arrow. “They are bad. They have been physically and mentally abusing me for years and I have had enough” she explains hoping to get someone on her side. She could tell he was conflicted. It was something about the way he looked at her. So, she continued to move closer to him. _Oliver she’s lying, you saw what she did, what she was about to do_ , Diggle voice ranged out into his ear.

 

“Don’t move!” his voice was rough and full of anger despite the voice modulator. She literally was startled by it and she was able to hear her mother snicker behind her. “Can you get up” Oliver asked the man.

 

Grunting, but he manages to stand a bit. “Yeah, but shoot that Bitch in the chest because she obviously has no heart. She is evil and must be put down” the man said looking at Felicity as if they are in control of the situation as usual.

 

Ok, Felicity knows kicking him in the balls was painful, but he has the nerve to say all of that after what he has done to her. She was furious and regardless of the Arrow who was can possibly end her life, she wasn’t going down without a fight. She put her hands down and slowly faced the man.

 

Oliver flinched because he really didn’t want her near him due to the man’s anger. “Felicity” he warned.

 

“How dare you!” she yelled. “For years I have endured you hurting me for no reason at all and the only reason I stayed around was because I thought my mother was in danger. I did it for her, until I found out you (looking towards her mother) were never in danger. It was all a lie. A lie to get me to do what you wanted… your drugs, the money… I guess you should be lucky he didn’t rape me” the look on her mother’s face told it all. “Oh, how naïve of me, you told him not to touch me in that way, didn’t you?” Donna smirked a bit but said nothing.

 

“Is it true?” Oliver asked lowering his bow.

 

“She’s a lying bitch, I told you to kill her” the man yelled while holding his dick. Oliver’s patients were running thin with this man because Felicity just accused them of abuse and her mother barely batted an eye or said a word at Felicity’s accusations. He was right, Felicity was telling the truth. Oliver heard Diggle saying something in his ear, but he wasn’t listening, all he heard was Felicity’s broken voice asking her mother…

 

“Why mom?... What have I done to you that was so bad that I deserved this treatment?” she asked wiping a tear that rolled down her face.

 

“You are weak… I saw it the first time you let those girls in second grade bully you into taking your lunch. Then it was the teacher who failed you because someone said you were cheating and you did nothing to fight it knowing you were innocent. How about that boy that humiliated you at senior prom, well Felicity, the list goes on. You are weak, a pathetic excuse for a daughter, your father left me because of you, so if everyone else can get over on you, why not me. Does that answer your question” the woman said with what sounded like hatred.

 

“You are my mother…” Felicity was cut off by Donna.

 

“No, I haven’t claimed you as a daughter in years. You are nothing to me… he left me because of you, because of you, BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!” she yelled like a madwoman. Diggle came in from the other room behind the ladies. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had misjudged Oliver’s gut feelings and now that he had witnessed the truth he felt he owed Felicity an apology. He grabbed Donna by her arms and handcuffed her. As quick as he had done that Oliver shot the man with an arrow in his shoulder just for hurting Felicity and shot him again with a tranquilizer arrow knocking him out.

 

“I have everything on tape, I’ll go call SCPD so they can pick these two up” Diggle said leaving out the house.

 

The woman was lying on the flooring laughing like a crazy person.

 

Oliver stared at Felicity who had tears in her eyes, but looked relieved. “I’m sorry” he said. She looked up at him quickly, but he had already left. Oliver knew exactly what he just done considering he had turned off the voice modulator before he said those words allowing her to hear his real voice.

 

He had failed her.

 

He put her back into that situation knowing it could had ended badly, but he needed proof. Now that he had it, she is free from her abusing parents forever.

 

Diggle returned with a copy of the recording and handed it to her. “Thank you” she said. Diggle just nodded and headed for the door before the police arrived. “Um, Mr… can you tell him thanks for me and that he can buy me a cup of coffee tomorrow” she said with a smile. Diggle stilled at her comment, but he recovered quickly. Giving her another nod and he was on his way.

 

Oliver had saved her. It was a huge victory, but now the healing begins. She can’t help but to wonder what darkness follows Oliver for him to be the Arrow. He had killed people and he has saved some, but why? Felicity hate mysteries and now that she can start her life over, thanks to Oliver, maybe she can do the same for him.


	9. Oliver's Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/o7cl19421/)  
> 
> 
> Hi Guys,
> 
> Yes it has been awhile and I must say I am sorry, but hopefully I can get back into this story and update weekly. I had a bit of a writers block with this and my other stories, so be patient I'm getting there (the show isnt helping) but I'm going to try. 
> 
> As always, mistakes are mines. I am not perfect. People do make grammar mistakes. This is for entertainment only, I Do Not Get Paid. Kudos and comments are welcomed. I just ask if you are going to critique my story, do so with respect cause writing is not easy. 
> 
> I must say I am a little unsure about this chapter. So thoughts are really, really welcomed.
> 
> Enjoy!

It has been two weeks.

 

Two long, exhausting weeks of answering questions after questions after fuckin questions.

 

The prosecutor’s office had finally told Felicity she would not be charged for her involvement with stealing money from Queen Consolidated, but she could not take a job with a company for at least a year in which she would have access to their computer and financial records.

 

Her mother and step-father was charged with numerous crimes such as mental and physical abuse, attempted rape, extortion, theft and a few other charges.

 

Felicity could breathe now.

 

They wouldn’t be getting out jail no time soon and hopefully she would be an old lady when they do.

 

During those two weeks, she had thought about Oliver a lot. She even went so far as to knock on his door, but his doorman told her she could not go up for Mr. Queen was not there and wouldn’t be back for some time.

 

Which brings her to why she had been sitting at the coffee shop for the last few days waiting for him to show up, but her efforts seem to be a failure because once again he did not.

 

“Last call” she heard the man yell. He was always nice to her, but she couldn’t get the nerve to ask him about Oliver, so she just waited from the time they opened to the time they closed. Although, the shop closed after the morning rush, she would just wait in her car until they reopened for the afternoon and evening coffee drinkers. God, she was starting to feel like a stalker, but she really didn’t care. She wanted to talk to him… no, she needed to talk to him. She didn’t blame him for he did. Regardless of his trust in her, he saved her life and for that she is grateful, not to mention she knew he was the Arrow and she would never tell anyone his secret, she just wanted to help him like he helped her.

 

Felicity was so much in deep thoughts that she didn’t hear the man speaking to her until he grabbed her coffee cup.

 

“You’ve been sitting here stirring that coffee for the last twenty minutes. It is meant to be savored in the mouth” he said playfully with a smile.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry” she said looking at the cold coffee. “I must have been daydreaming or something” she said looking at the man. She knows his name is Mr. Diggle and that he works here as well as Oliver’s bodyguard. She remembers seeing him the day the cops came for her at Oliver’s apartment. He always smiled but he was intimidating with his tall stance and large arms.

 

“Let me fill that up for you” he said taking her cup over to the counter and bringing it back moments later just as she likes it.

 

“Thank you” she said taking a slip. She had noticed everyone else was gone as she looked around. The closed sign also was on the door.

 

“I am so sorry. I didn’t realize…” she said getting up and gathering her sweater and her purse.

 

“Wait!” Diggle said grabbing a hold of her arm to keep her from moving. “Please, sit… let’s talk for a moment” he said as she paused for a moment and then nodded and sat back down. He could tell she was nervous, so he was going to keep it brief.  “You know… you been sitting here waiting was like dejavu to me” he said with a chuckle. She looked confused so he continued. “You used to come in here every day and Oliver basically sat in this same spot waiting for you to show up” he told her.

 

Felicity seem shocked at what the man was saying. Her cheeks had turned pink and she lowered her head. “I… I was…” she didn’t know what to say. She knew he knew who she was waiting for. It was a matter of time before Mr. Diggle said anything. “Is he ok?” she asked.

 

“Oliver is never ok, but he is managing” the man explains.

 

_Managing_ what does that mean she thought to herself. “Do you know where I can find him. I really need to talk to him” she said.

 

Diggle only stared at her as if he was contemplating a decision.

 

“It’s alright, I shouldn’t have asked” she said about to get the hell out of there before she embarrassed herself some more.

 

“I wouldn’t usually do this, but because I think… I know that you two means something to each other and I also know right now he needs you more than he needs me, I’m going to give you this address. What you do with this information is up to you” he said getting up walking over to the counter and starts to write on a piece of paper. When he was done, he looked at it for a second and walked back over to her. “This man trust me, I’m putting my friendship on the line because I believe you two need each other. You both have been through things no one else could ever imagine, so do not disappoint me” he explained handing her the piece of paper.

 

She did not look at it. “Why are you giving me this if you are putting your trust on the line with him?” she asked.

 

“I told you… and I may have misjudged you at one point and this is my way of saying I’m sorry” he said.

 

Felicity didn’t quite understand but it was good enough. “Thank you” she said once again gathering her things and headed for the door.

 

“One more thing” he said stopping her in her tracks. “Don’t take no for an answer, push but listen” he said.

 

“What if I push too far ( _and he arrow me_ )” she questioned almost with fear.

 

“You hold his heart, he would never hurt you… you just have to open up what he closed down” Diggle said.

 

Does this man always talk in riddles? She thought. “Ok” she said and then she was off to find Oliver hoping it was not a mistake.

 

* * *

 

 

Running was his best trait. Physically and emotionally. When things got rough or he had fucked up, running is what he did best.

 

After two running have become his past time. He ran five miles this morning and now he was ready for his nightly run.

 

He always starts with a slow pace. It was a reminder of when life was simple and he was happy. Then the pace would pick up. As his mind wonders to a place that he would never want to be again. A place that he told only one person about. That place where danger was under every rock he picked up, every corner he turned, every scream he heard.

 

His screams, his pain, his darkness…

 

Darkness surrounded him and death was his calling card. He ruins everything he touches. He always wondered if he was meant to die that day with his father and right now he was living his life between heaven and hell. That place no one wants to go. Purgatory…

 

He sped up as the thought of his life in shambles. Maybe he wasn’t meant to love. Maybe he was meant to spend the rest of his days expiating his sins and sins of his father. Maybe that’s why he became the Arrow to do as such and maybe in time he wouldn’t be such a fuck up. He would eventually find someone to love. Someone he would never hurt, always trust and be happy.

 

Why didn’t he trust her?

 

Had he not come for the truth that day who knows what could have happened to her. He gave them her…

 

Oliver was at a full-fledged sprint now. It felt like his mind and body was separated. He couldn’t even feel his heart beating so fast because his mind was all over the place. Before he even realizes it he had ran to his destination and back without taking a break.

 

“Shit” he said as he slowed his movements. He was now feeling the effects of that run. Every day it was basically the same thing, until now… he had to ask himself is he running from something or trying to run to something, but thought was cut short because there was another car in his driveway. He knew that car. His heart started beating fast for another reason now because sitting on his door step was the one person he thought he was running from, but God got a way of being funny that he ended up running to.

 

“Felicity?” he whispered.

 

She stood up and dusted off some dirt that was on her pants and the only thing came to mind was her saying “I brought coffee”.


	10. Scars and more scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity learns something about Oliver's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/o7cl19421/)  
> 
> 
> Hi Guys,
> 
> I am sorry for the long wait, but I have been through hell and back. I thank you for your patience and your continuing support of this story. As always. I do not own Arrow or its characters, all mistakes are mines. Kudos and comments are so welcomed and if you want to critique the story/chapter, I ask if you keep it respectful. Writing is not easy and this is for entertainment only.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

** Felicity POV **

I brought coffee? Gosh she felt like an idiot. That was the only thing that popped in her damn head.

  
  
Oliver just stared at her. She couldn’t tell how he felt about her being there. His breathing was labored and sweat was pouring from his forehead, but those eyes, that gave a slight twitch, were all that bore down on her.

  
  
She was starting to get nervous. The hand that held his coffee out to him was starting to shake.

  
  
"So... are we going in" taking a large breath and swallowing hard as she gestured towards the door.

  
  
"I'm not going to ask how you found me, that answer I already know, but you shouldn’t be here" he finally said breaking the stare walking passed her without looking her way.

  
  
"I want to talk and maybe help..." she paused when he gave her a look that sent chills down her spine.

  
  
"Help?" He frowned. "You couldn’t even help yourself" he said then froze closing his eyes.

  
  
She saw the moment he regretted those words but she wasn’t backing down. "Well, I had it all under control until you came crashing in ruining my plans" she shot back.

  
  
"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that but you need to leave" he said as he opened the house door and closed it behind him leaving Felicity shocked and pissed.

  
  
She wanted to kick the door in and let him know how rude he was, but she decided against it. She took a seat on the top step as she listened to the noise that echoed from the house. It sounded like Oliver was throwing stuff against the wall. Glass was breaking and she heard of few words that made her raise an eyebrow, but she couldn’t help but hear John Diggle's words in her head.

 

She doesn’t know how long she sat there. The noise subsided a while ago and the coffee was cold as ice. All she could hear was the sound of nature's creatures that lured at night.

  
  
She was cold.

  
  
Her teeth were chattering together and her ass felt like she was sitting on ice.

 

She was starting to think maybe she should leave.

  
  
Then the door opened.

  
  
He didn’t come out, but Felicity knew he was inviting her in.

  
  
Without a second thought she got up and entered the house, not knowing what was going to happen. All she knew is she trusted him and right now she needed the warmth. 

 

* * *

 

**Oliver’s POV**

  
Oliver remembers hallucinating once back on the island and he knows all too well how real it seemed. The guilt of not believing her must be getting to him because Felicity could not be standing by his front door holding two cups of coffee.

  
  
He can admit he has dreamed about her and those were only the times when his sex drive was at its highest and he needed relief. At least those dreams started off with her striping out of her clothes, not handing him a damn cup of coffee.

  
  
No, Felicity couldn’t be here because she shouldn’t know where here was... unless.

  
  
Why would John do this? He thought to himself. Felicity had said something but he was so in deep thought that he didn’t hear her.

  
  
"I’m not going to ask how you found me, that answer I already know, but you shouldn’t be here" he said finally and walked passed her. God she was gorgeous, but this... whatever they have or had between them, can’t continue.

  
  
"I want to talk and maybe help..." she said. That made Oliver angry and he didn’t know why. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She almost looked afraid of his response but he spoke anyway. 

  
  
"Help?" He frowned. "You couldn’t even help yourself" he said. What the hell is wrong with me he thought closing his eyes. He really didn’t mean to say that. She had suffered enough. She didn’t need his baggage on her too. 

  
  
"Well, I had it all under control until you came crashing in ruining my plans" she yelled.

 

Opening his eyes with shock. He knew he gave himself away that night as being Starling City's vigilante, so lying now wouldn’t make a difference or be a good idea considering he knew he could trust her. She hasn’t told the authorities yet and it’s been well over a month since her parents were arrested. More than likely she was going to keep quiet.

 

She has scars and he has just as many if not more, he didn’t want to hurt her. Pushing her away was his only option. "I’m sorry..." he really didn’t mean to hurt her feelings. "But you need to leave" he responded going ...into the house and closing the door behind him.

  
  
"What an idiot" he said grabbing the first thing he got a hold to, which was a flower vase, and threw it against the wall.

  
  
"How can I be so stupid" he murmured grabbing a chair and throwing it as well. He paused and looked around at the damage which proved he is an idiot or better yet stupid because now he has to clean up the mess.

  
  
It only took him a few minutes to clean up but it took longer for him to calm himself down. He needed space. He wanted to be alone. Her being here made things even more difficult.

  
  
He never heard her car driving away so he knew she was still out there. In the cold. So, he opened the door, sat down on the couch and waited.

 

* * *

 

 

Darkness engulfed the whole room. She couldn’t see him, but she could feel him... staring at her.

  
  
The tension was so thick; it could be cut with a knife.

  
  
Fumbling around in the dark Felicity took a seat in the first chair she was able to feel.

  
  
She heard some movement and the striking of a match and then the fireplace came to life. It was a glorious feeling as the heat warmed her body.

  
  
The fireplace illuminated the room and then darkened just a bit. He sat on the opposite side, staring. It was starting to make Felicity a little uneasy, this was not the person she met and thought she knew those weeks ago.

  
  
This was something else... someone else, and she wasn’t sure how to go about getting him to open up and talk to her as he had done for her.

  
  
"Oliver?" She said his name in a whisper, but it was a question. She wanted him to start talking, but she would wait until he was ready. She exhaled loudly and got comfortable, well the best she could sitting in a small folding chair. She eyed the big couch he was sitting on that had more than enough room for the both of them; she just didn’t want to push him away further. She knew his scars were just as bad as hers, so she wasn’t going to push, not yet anyways.

  
  
He sat up, leaned forward placing his arms on his thighs but his eyes remained on her. She should have been creep out, like serial killer creep out, but she knew better. If he was a serial killer, no one would miss her, heck no one knew where she was but Mr. Diggle and he was the one who sent her there.

 

He does work for Oliver.

 

What if this was some kind of setup because she knew Oliver's other identity. He could kill her and dump her in the woods, maybe the lake.

  
  
Panic rose in her and her heart was beating faster then a run away train. _Frak_ she thought to herself, maybe staying wasn’t a good idea. He gave her an out, instead she allowed her stubbornness to take over and now she was going to die.

  
  
"Felicity" he whispered. He could tell the darkness was making her uneasy even with the dim light coming from the fireplace. He could feel the wheels in her head turning because she was quiet. Almost as if she was waiting for him to break the silence.

 

Hearing his name was the only thing she said and it sounded like a prayer to his ears. It was always something about her that latched onto his heart and he hated himself for listening to his mind instead of his heart. He thought she was guilty... crazy to be honest.

 

His heart and mind had a battle. There was no winner. In the end he had to find out the truth.

  
  
Walking in her house and finding her saying and doing things broke his soul. It wasn’t until her mother's words ranged through his ears that he knew his heart was right and that Felicity was only fighting back, but the damage was done when he aimed an arrow to her heart.

  
  
That can't be undone.

  
  
Why is she here?

  
  
Why does she act as if none of that happened?

  
  
Maybe he should explain what happened to him those five years away. No one knows, not even Diggle knows everything, just bits and pieces.

  
  
"When the boat went down..." he started. "My dad and I were the only ones that survived. We made it to the Island, but it would be hell for the next five years" he explained. Felicity gasped, because only Oliver came back, so if his father made it to the island also, what happened to him? The media said he drowned when the boat went down.

  
  
"We were not alone" he continued. "There were many men, dangerous men. They beat and tortured us for information we did not know, at least I didn’t know" he chuckled. "In my time away I found out some interesting things about my family" he said.

  
  
"Like what?" Felicity asked tears forming in her eyes.

  
  
"Let’s just say they wasn’t who I thought they were. My father was aware of those men, as a matter of fact he had done business with them, but something had gone wrong and they wanted answers. Answers I couldn't answer... but my father... he knew and he let them torture us, me..." Oliver got up and started pacing the room.

  
  
"Oliver, what happened to your father?" Felicity knew he might not finish his story if she didn’t ask questions.

  
  
"After what felt like months of being beaten and tortured, my father finally confessed. I thought it would be over and that they would lets us go. I was wrong" he explained taking a seat right back on the couch. This time Felicity didn’t care about being close to him or uncomfortable. She got up and sat next to him. He needed her and she was going to give him comfort just like he had done for her. Reaching for his hand. She squeezed it encouraging him to continue.  "They said one of us had to die. My father allowed them to beat and tortured me for weeks without giving a fuck about me, so I knew I was going to be the one to die" he paused. Felicity gasped again because she knew his father was the one to die at least she thought.

  
  
"I’m so sorry Oliver" she said moving even closer to him.

  
  
"No... You don’t understand. When they untied us I was so angry he put me through that" he released her hand and got up again pacing the floor. He knew if he told her she would hate him.

  
  
"Oliver, what happened" she asked. “Please tell me”

  
  
Oliver tugged at his hair, turned towards Felicity and yelled "I grabbed a gun from one of the men and shot my father in his fucking head"

  
  
_Silence_

  
  
"I’m a killer... a murderer" he murmured. "You should leave now" he said walking into another room leaving Felicity stunned and loss for words.


	11. The Wall between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/o7cl19421/)   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> I am so sorry it took me forever to update. Things been a bit hard, but I manage to write this short chapter and I hope you like it. As always, all mistakes are mines because I did not read it over, I just typed. Kudos and comments are welcome, respect my work because this is for entertainment only, I am not getting paid.
> 
> I do not own this characters, but enjoy!!!

_"No... You don’t understand. When they untied us I was so angry he put me through that" he released her hand and got up again pacing the floor. He knew if he told her she would hate him._

_"Oliver, what happened" she asked. “Please tell me”_

_Oliver tugged at his hair, turned towards Felicity and yelled "I grabbed a gun from one of the men and shot my father in his fucking head"_

_Silence_

_"I’m a killer... a murderer" he murmured. "You should leave now" he said walking into another room leaving Felicity stunned and loss for words._

Felicity found herself alone and sitting for what felt like hours, again.

 

She had known Oliver went through some terrible things in his life, how else would he become Starling City’s vigilante, but she never imagined him killing his father in any of the hundred scenarios that ran through her mind before this day.

 

She wanted to go talk to him. Actually, she wanted to hold him and tell him it wasn’t his fault, that he was only trying to survive. In the end, she was willing to do whatever it took to stop the abuse from her parents and from what Oliver had said, it was either him or his father. His father wasn’t willing to sacrifice himself for his son. Oliver had no other choice. His father put him in that predicament without caring for the safety and protection of his son. Oliver was beaten and tortured for weeks and his father knew the reasons, but instead of giving up the information needed to prevent the torture, his father was selfish enough to try to save his own life, that information meant more to him than his own son.  

 

Oliver was her saving grace when she needed him the most and she was going to be his before he go spiraling down further.

 

She got up from the chair with wobbly legs and headed towards the door Oliver retreated to.

 

With trembling hands, she knocked on the door twice.

 

No answer, so she knocked again a little louder. She must be out of her mind. This man told her to leave twice and she’s disturbing him by knocking on his damn, what she thinks may be his bedroom, door.

 

“Oliver?” she whispered. The house was so quiet that even whispering his name sounded louder than what she intended.

 

 

“Oliver, please” she said twisting the knob that didn’t turn. Oliver had locked her out. He must have known she would follow him. She slid down the door and sat leaning against it. She wasn’t going to give up.

 

“You know our lives have been turned upside down by the ones we trusted to love and care for us, even protect us, but due to selfish reasons of their own they forgot how to be a parent. If you hadn’t come crashing in when you did, I would have done whatever it took to survive because I’ve had enough…” she paused as she heard movement coming from the room, but the door remained locked. She took a long breath and continued. “I’m not crazy and you are not a murderer. We are innocent victims to circumstances that was out of our control and the only way to survive it was to fight back. You saved yourself, just like I was trying to save myself” she was hoping she wasn’t talking to herself.

 

The fire in the fireplace had died down. The room was almost pitch black. It was starting to get cold from the night air. She just couldn’t understand how warm it was during the day, but the nights were chilly. Gave new meaning to night and day, or opposite she thought. Then she chuckled. It’s amazing how her mind switch subjects that quick, maybe she was getting sleepy. That usually get her to babbling in her mind because she never had anyone to talk to, not really.

 

She heard movement by the door, but he still did not unlock it.

 

Was he sitting on the floor near the door like she was. That put a smile on her face. He may not have said a word, but he heard her. She touched the door with her hand and kept it there. For some reason, she knew he was there, right there where her hand was. Tomorrow will be a better day. She’s not alone she thought as she rest her head against the door and closed her eyes with her hand still against the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver paced back and forth in his room. He had told no one about his time away, not even Diggle. It amazes him how easy she can break down his walls. Diggle been trying for years and he only knew a small portion of what he went through on that island and that’s only because of the people they came up against fighting Starling’s criminal elite.

 

 

He had been pacing for a while. Numerous events clouded his mind, especially aiming that arrow at her. He would have shot her. His mind told him she was crazy, she had to be, everything made so much since from her parents, but his heart… his heart felt differently. His heart knew she was innocent, but it was a fighting battle between his heart and his mind. His mind won. How could he trust feelings for a girl he barely knew, he fantasized about her from a distance until he walked into her cup of coffee. Yes, she was beautiful and very smart. She had to be, she worked for him.

 

But he was wrong, his mind had failed him when his heart knew the truth.

 

He stopped pacing. He heard two soft knocks at the door.

 

Then two more harder knocks and then he heard his name. It was a whisper, but he heard it. It made his heart sink knowing she wasn’t giving up.

 

She should give up. He was broken and it all came crashing down on him when he almost killed her. The woman he had fallen for. It was a reminder of killing his father all over again.

 

He heard his name again, this time it was a plea. He walked over to the door and stood there. She wiggled the knob a few times, he thought she had giving up, but he could hear her sliding down the wall to sit down. She started talking.

 

He loved her voice. She was so determined to make him understand it wasn’t his fault, but what she didn’t understand is that Oliver knew that, but it didn’t make it better. He killed his father.

 

He slid down on the floor, sitting sideways with his head leaning against the door. She was finish talking and he could feel a brush against the door right where his head was. All he wanted to do now was close his eyes, he was exhausted, his mind was tired and his heart was hurting.

 

He was glad she didn’t leave. Her being there gave him a sense of comfort at that moment. He wasn’t alone. Maybe tomorrow will be better. Maybe they can even talk without him being angry.

 

Tomorrow was all he thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, knowing she was on the other side of the door.

 

 

 

 


	12. A Thoughtful Gesture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/o7cl19421/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Hi Guys,
> 
> Sorry its been a while, but I am back and hopefully we can get through these last chapters before the holidays. I did not read over the chapter and I have no beta, so excuse any grammar mistakes and if you find anything major please let me know. Heck no one's perfect.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcomed, be kind with the comments though. Remember this is for entertainment purposes only. I AM NOT GETTING PAID! That being said I hope you enjoy this chapter, it starts with fluff and end with angst.

Felicity woke up to an unfamiliar environment.

 

She was lying on the softest, comfortable bed she had ever been in. The room was small, but it felt like home, not like the typical motel room that when you wake up you know you are in a motel room. This was warm and cozy… and Felicity couldn’t remember how she got in there. Last thing she remembered was trying to talk to Oliver with a lock door between them, after that her mind draws a blank.

 

Did Oliver carry her in the room?

 

Why would he when he wanted her gone?

 

Should she get up and look for him?

 

Questions… questions.

 

Looking for her cell phone and glasses, which she notices were on the bedside table. She picked them up, and noticed the clock on the table read 7am. Despite being exhausted last night, her body must be used to getting up this early without the use of an alarm clock. I guess she has QC to thank for that. She put her glasses on and looked around better.

 

Since she only saw the living room area last night, she figured she will explore the rest of the house unless Oliver is awake and decide to kick her out again, but first her bladder feel like it is about to burst. Luckily, she spot three doors in the room. One has to be the way out, one must be a closet and ah ha! She was right and… the bathroom looked bigger than the bedroom. It had a walk in shower, along with a huge Jacuzzi bath tub with a double vanity sink and a private enclosed toilet space. What caught her eye about the bathroom that made her cringe was the walls were covered in wallpaper and it had flowers on them. Felicity knew that everything else looked modern, but Oliver must have kept the wallpaper for some personal reason, she didn’t know what. It just made the whole bathroom look… old. 

 

Anyway, she handled her business and headed out the bedroom in search of something or someone. 

 

From the outside the house did not look that big, but the hallway was long and wide. The walls were covered in paintings as well as various photos. Felicity stopped to take a look at some of them. There was a young boy holding a baby. His surroundings looked like the outside of this place, only a few things have changed, but basically the same. She figured the boy had to be him and the baby, well she didn’t know. Oliver was too young on that picture for the young child to be his, so she moved on. She moved from picture to painting to pictures, not exactly knowing what she was looking at, but at least the pictures was of happy times.

 

There were three closed doors on that floor. She wondered if one of them is where Oliver is sleeping, or is he sleeping. 

 

She made it to the top of the stairs and descended slowly so she wouldn’t wake Oliver up if he is still sleeping. She looked around as she made it to the bottom and was amazed at what she saw. The darkness, she was engulfed with last not did not allow her to see how beautiful the house truly was, except for that bathroom wall. Felicity sure hope it doesn’t take long to get through to Oliver because she doesn’t know how long she could take walking into that bathroom and seeing those walls when everything else was so beautiful. Anyway, she continued on her exploration. She stopped by the room door she last saw Oliver go into and once again it was locked. She took a breath and moved on right into the kitchen. Spotting what she thinks is a coffee pot. “What in the living hell?” she said to herself. This should be a crime, she thought. She guesses Oliver did some upgrading to certain things but not all. She searches through the cupboards looking for coffee grounds or beans or whatever, so she can get that glorious cup of morning java. “Ah ha!” she says noticing she having a lot of ‘ah ha’ moments. She laughs to herself. 

 

It only took her a few minutes to figure out how to work the ancient machinery. She decided, since Oliver had been thoughtful enough to put her to bed instead of letting her lay on the floor, she would cook him some breakfast. Felicity never cooked at home, well her mother did not allow her to cook, but she was smart, how hard could it be?

 

She found some bread for the toaster. Good thing it was in modern, even though toasters never really changed over the years. She founds some eggs and butter as well as some frozen meat. It looked like steak and it expired next month, so yay, it was a win. She also found some grits in the cupboard. She tried to stay as quiet as she could consider Oliver was probably in that room which was only about ten feet away. 

 

Everything was going well until…

 

“What are you doing?” she heard a raspy voice say causing her to startle dropping a hot piece of toast on the floor when suddenly the smoke detector goes off and scares her some more. 

 

Oliver grabbed the toaster and unplugged it and set it in the sink because it was on fire. He looked towards Felicity, who seems a little bit embarrassed. “Felicity… what… what are you doing to my kitchen?” he asked again. This time his voice sounded a bit deeper and stern. 

 

“I thought I would cook you breakfast, since you let me sleep in that most soft and comfortable bed without kicking me out last night” she said in a hurry.

 

Oliver looked around at the mess Felicity had made, biting his lip he says “I really appreciate it, but you didn’t have to”.

 

“I know, but I wanted to” she said. She had everything on the table ready to be eaten. “SO, will you join me?” she asked.

 

Oliver swallowed basically air because his mouth was dry. He didn’t know how to tell her no because she went through all the trouble even though he would have to help clean it up. “Sure” he said in a voice he wasn’t familiar with. It sounded like a cat whining and a parakeet mixed together. Felicity gave him a weird look, but he just slightly smiled and took a seat. 

 

“I never really had the chance to cook for anyone, as a matter of fact, this is the first time I ever cooked” she explains.

“Obviously” Oliver said in a whisper.

 

“Excuse me” Felicity questioned.

 

“I was just saying something my nanny use to say before we sat down to eat. She would say ‘spasibo’ which means ‘thank you’ in…”

 

“Russian, I know and you are welcome” she smiled. Oliver felt bad about lying to her, but he didn’t want to hurt her feelings.

 

“So… what are we eating?” he asked.

 

“Well” she says and she starts to point at the different items on the plate. “We have toast of course, and I’m sorry it’s a little dark, but the toaster hates me” she said. 

 

“Yeah, seems that the toaster does” he says because the toast is not only dark, it’s black.

 

“And, we have eggs” she says.

 

“Felicity, why is the eggs green?” he asked.

 

“I found some food coloring and I thought it was like playing homage to the Arrow” she said with a little clap. Oliver noticed how happy she is to do this for him.  
“Thank you, I think” he said.

 

She waved him off and finishes her presentation. “And we have steak…” she was halted by the expression on Oliver’s face. “Ok, so it’s a bit dark too and…” she didn’t get a chance to finish because Oliver picked up the ‘dark’ meat and knocked on the table with it. It was hard as a brick. He looked at Felicity then. “Well, I might have overcooked it, but it is edible” she says.

 

“Felicity, where did you get steak from?” he asked.

 

“I found it in the back of the freezer” she said with a smile.

 

Oliver swallowed again. “Felicity… I haven’t bought any meat here in a long time; I usually go fishing and eat what I catch. That steak has to be a few years old, I don’t think it’s edible” he explains.

 

“That’s where you are wrong. It doesn’t expire until next month, so still some good” she said. Oliver just shook his head in defeat, although he wasn’t going to eat that.

 

“And of course, we have grits and coffee” she said looking down at her plate. 

 

Oliver thought the grits looked pretty good and taking a slip of his coffee that was made just perfect and that is exactly what he said to her. “It’s perfect”

 

She smiled then. “Let’s eat then”.

 

Ok, Oliver thought about it. He would start with the grits and coffee, maybe after the eggs and attempt the burnt toast, but no way in hell is he eating that steak.

 

It had been ten minutes and no one said a word. Felicity was staring at her food and Oliver looked like he wanted to throw up.

 

“Wow, this is really bad” she said stabbing the steak with her folk.

 

“Yeah” Oliver said. He wasn’t trying to offend her. He actually thought it was sweet of her.

 

After a moment they both burst into laughter. “What was I thinking” she said almost in tears from laughing so hard.

 

“I still think it was perfect” he said giving her a smile.

 

“Thank you” she said. She felt like they were getting somewhere. The tension between them was gone. It was like last night never happened.

 

“Oliver” she said his name through her giggles.

 

“Yeah” he answered.

 

“You are not a murderer” she said reaching for his hand, but by the expression on Oliver’s face as his laughter ceased, she knew that was not the right time to bring that up. 

 

Oliver got up out of his seat and walked back to the room. Before he locked the door again he said “You can’t help me Felicity, so stop trying” and then the door slammed shut, leaving Felicity a little hurt and alone, again.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are reading my other stories, I am working on them. Updates for all of them are coming this week. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!!!


End file.
